Gas
by Mogus
Summary: ONESHOT-Duncan and Courtney both reflect on each other, what happens when they both need gas at the same time? DxC rated T to be safe if people like it, i might make some other chapters.-- First story ever! PLEASE REVIEW!


Gas

Duncan pulled up to the gas pump and hopped out of his old pick-up truck. It had been two years since total drama island had ended, and the only people he had kept in touch with were Geoff and DJ. But that was good enough for him. Duncan was more of a loner anyway, he didn't need anyone else. "But I want someone else…" he thought bitterly to himself.

He grabbed the gas hose and pulled it to his car. The cold sting of the metal didn't even faze him, he had his mind on other things. Duncan was thinking about Courtney, and why she hadn't' called him. "She probably found another boy friend. A preppy homework-doing-know-it-all-rich-boy." he reflected. "if she doesn't want me, that's her own fault." but he knew he was lying to himself.

"Maybe she lost my number," Duncan's hopefulness escaladed for a moment, "but I'm the only one in Quebec with the last name Doenit," his hopes crashed again. "She probably couldn't reach me because I was in juvy!" again Duncan's face brightened, and yet again it fell as he thought "but I was only in juvy for 2 months."

Duncan heard the gas stop running from the pump and he withdrew it and placed it back on the hook. Then after a moment of hesitation, he whipped out his can of spray paint and started to work on the pump. Slowly he painted a red skull on the side of the gas pump, perfecting every detail of it. His hand moved almost automatically he'd done this so many times, and just as he was finishing, he heard another car pull up behind him.

"Oh crap," Duncan said out loud, then he quickly shoved his can of spray paint into his jean pocket. Duncan turned around with his hands behind his back, to see if it was a cop car behind him. To Duncan's pleasure, it was not. If fact it was a sleek green Subaru, that pulled up to the gas pump right next to him. Duncan took little notice, relieved that he wasn't going to be busted for something as small as a little graffiti, and he walked around to the other side of his truck.

--

Over at the green car, a young brunette, stepped out of her car. And walked to the other side of the gas pump to fill up her car. It was Courtney, and she was on her way to a student council meeting when the needle on the fuel gage of her car told her to get more gas. Thoughts were racing through her head as she grabbed the hose and quickly connected it to her car.

"I'm going to be so late to my meeting!" she thought," and on the first day too,! What were you thinking Courtney! You need to be better than this if you want to get ahead in life!" it was normal for Courtney to give herself little pep talks when she was feeling down. "I'm a straight A student! I am not a late delinquent! Get this together Courtney!

At the mention of the word delinquent, memories flooded back to Courtney. Memories of another certain delinquent she met back at camp. She had not forgotten about Duncan, if fact she thought about him often. Slowly, using her free hand to reach down to her pocket, she pulled out an old wooden skull. It was hand carved, just for her, and while it did go against all of Courtney's morals, she still carried it everywhere with her. She looked down at the skull and noticed some of the small scrapes it had acquired from being worn out. When she looked back up, she noticed something on the gas pump, it was a red skull, much like her own, spray-painted onto the gas pump.

Courtney was in shock, the would recognize that skull anywhere. The spray paint looked still wet, as though it were recently painted. Courtney looked around wildly in hopes of seeing Duncan somewhere, but all she saw was an old truck who's engine was just starting.

With high hopes, she ran over to the truck and looked in the window, there low and behold, was Duncan, trying to get his truck to start. Courtney stood still, looking in the window. She had regained some of her composure, and knew perfectly well that if she just banged wildly on his window, she would look too desperate. On the other hand, she couldn't let him drive away. Luckily, she didn't have to do either, for at that moment, Duncan had looked out the window to see Courtney standing there.

--

They both just looked at each other for a moment in shock. Courtney could see Duncan's jaw drop and vice versa. Then after what seemed like an hour to them both, Duncan quickly shot back into reality and as quick as possible opened his car door and ran out. They both stood next to each other for another moment. Until Duncan snapped out of it, and his smirk returned once more.

"So princess, you been stalking me or what?"

"I have _not_ been stalking you Duncan, I just happen to be on my way to a meeting, and needed gas."

"Sure sure, princess, we both know you dig me."

"Ugh! There's just no reasoning with you! And by the way, I saw the graffiti on the gas pump, you're lucky I don't report you to the authorities!"

"Eh, trust me princess, I've done far worse that a little 'art.' anyway, what have you been up to, other than stalking me?

"I'm not stalking you! And please stop calling me Princess, its so juvenile, and you know it!"

"That's what I do, I'm a juvenile delinquent. So you go to meetings now huh?"

"Oh crap!" Courtney remembered with a jolt. "I'm late for my first student counsel meeting!"

"Aww, you have to go so soon princess?" Courtney couldn't tell if he was genuinely sad that she had to leave. His voice did seem to have a hint of disappointment hidden behind his usual cocky sarcasm.

"I can't be late Duncan! Its my _first_ student counsel meeting!

"But I just found you! You can't leave now! Do you have any idea how much I've missed you!?" Duncan's eyes widened, perhaps he said too much. Now Courtney could tell he was being serious. When she saw the look on his face, she made a decision.

"Well, I did hear that the first meeting wasn't important. You know, just introduction stuff, and things like that" she replied shyly.

At that, Duncan's smirk returned.

"I knew you dug me Princess."


End file.
